Snake's and Violet's
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: A little one shot to help make up for the stories we lost, this is on my Wattpad and is rated T to be safe. If you enjoy it and wish for more then please tell me in the review, other then that, enjoy. FNAF Mythology!AU. Violet belongs to me, everyone else belongs to Scott.


All FNAF characters belong to Scott  
FNAF Mythology!AU belong to Rebornica

* * *

"Scott, please let me go with you" Violet whined as she looked up at her friend with wide purple eyes.

"For the last time no! Violet you know as well as I do that the forest is a dangerous place!" Scott exclaimed. His tired brown eyes glaring down at his friend as she clung to him in a desperate attempt. The forest in which he mention was something the villagers were forbidden from entering unless there was a special reason, for Scott, he was allowed to enter due to being a messenger. The forest was full of many creatures, ones that detest the humans.

"Yeah like walking through a forest to deliver a letter is so dangerous" Violet said in a bored tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up!" Scott snapped as his glare harden. For a while the too just stared at one another before the taller brunette sighed and took in a deep breath. "Fine, you can come" he said, "but you have to promise not to leave my side" he said, a stern look on his face.

"Yes mom" Violet said in a sarcastic tone before giving her best friend a wide smile. "Now let's go!" She cheered loudly while grabbing her friends hand and dragging him behind her. As the two enter the forest, Scott looked around while intertwining his fingers with Violet's. The younger brunette didn't mind as she looked around the forest in awe before her ears twitched as she heard the sound of something slithering behind her and Scott. "Hm" she hummed as she looked back to find nothing but the entrance of the forest that was getting further and further away as she and Scott continue to walk.

"Just as long as we keep heading straight we should be alright" Scott mumbled, as he looked down at the map he always kept with him.

"Whoa" Violet said as something stopped right in front of her. Blinking her purple eyes she looked at the small creature that had stopped in front of her. It was a male, one that seemed a little heavy and was very small that he could fit in the palm of her hand. Looking at him he had bright green eyes, messy red hair, freckles, and thick, black rimmed glasses.

"Scott, what is this?!" The tiny man cried out, his voice sounding a little squeaky. He started waving his arms around as he looked to be infuriated with something. Just looking at this tiny, angry male caused Violet to giggle a little as Scott sighed in annoyance.

"Violet this is Fritz, he's a fairy that usually follows me around whenever I'm crossing through the forest to deliver a message" Scott said as Violet blinked her eyes and looked at the red head a little closely.

"A fairy? Never heard of a fairy wearing glasses" Violet said, smiling as Fritz blushed before frowning as he flew over to Scott and glared at the taller male.

"Scott, you know it is forbidden for humans to enter the forest!" Fritz snapped as he started waving his arms around in irritation. Once again, Violet's ears twitched as she heard the sound of something slithering by, looking around the dense woods, she saw nothing but thought she head a faint hissing noise.

"Look, just as long as we avoid being separated and any caves I'm sure she'll be fine" Scott mumbled as he cast a glance to his friend who was looking around the dense forest in confusion. Before anyone could blink something swooped down and soon landed on a branch. The tree branch shook at the new weight as some leaves gently floated down.

"Figures you'd bring another human here" a gargoyle that was shaped like a dragon said. His black eyes narrowed as there were cracks and some pieces of stone missing from the top of his head. Scott narrowed his eyes at the gargoyle while Violet stared up at him with amazement.

"There's no need to be rude Mike" Scott said, placing his hands on his hips as he looked up at the gargoyle that glared down at him.

"I'm the rude one then why don't you tell this human friend of yours that its rude to stare" Mike hissed as Violet jumped and looked down, blushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry" Violet stuttered out, Scott frowned as he looked back up at Mike and the two started to bicker. Fritz soon joined in on the bickering, leaving Violet to the side feeling a little uncomfortable. Her ears soon twitched again but this time to the sound of a flute being played. Looking towards the area the sound was coming from she soon started to follow it, her disappearance going unnoticed to the other three. Violet soon reached an open field that held many different kinds of flowers, she winced as the wrong note was played on the flute.

"O-oh, that's the w-wrong note" she heard a soft male voice stutter out sadly. Looking around the open field she soon caught sight of a boy sitting near a lake. Walking over to him she gentle took a seat next to him and took in his appearance. He appeared to be probably two years older then her, he had shaggy brown hair that shield his eyes from the world, he wore a tattered gray cloth that only covered his chest. His skin was very pale and he had tiny horns growing from his head along with a flower crown resting on top of his head. The only other strange thing about him was that the bottom half of his body was that of a goat. The fur was completely brown and his small tail wiggled slightly as his ears twitched and he looked to Violet, jumping when he saw her.

"Hello" Violet said, smiling kindly at the strange boy.

"H-hello" the boy stuttered out, a coat of pink dusting over his pale cheeks. Violet giggled at how adorable the boy looked.

"My name's Violet, what's yours?" Violet asked, tilting her head.

"O-oh, I'm Jeremy a-and I'm a faun" the brunette stuttered out as he looked at the other girl.

"A faun, huh, well that's interesting" Violet said, giggling as she thought of the creatures she's met so far. Jeremy's blush darkened as he nodded his head, Violet couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the faun looked, smiling she and Jeremy soon started to talk. Well, more like she talked and the faun gave small comments. Soon that slithering sound came back and this time it didn't go away, instead it felt like it was coming towards Violet and Jeremy. "Huh" the brown haired female said.

"VIOLET GET OUT OF THERE!" Scott shouted as Mike swooshed by, picking up Jeremy and leaving Violet alone by the lake. "Idiot! Why didn't you get Violet as well!" Scott exclaimed as the gargoyle came back with the confused faun.

"She's not my responsibility" Mike growled, Violet stayed seating near the lake in confusion, not understanding what had happen. Soon a shadow fell over her as something warm and slick wrapped around her.

"What?" Violet asked as she looked at the thing that had constricted her arms to her sides. It looked like a snakes tail but it was purple and was yellow on the belly. "W-what is the meaning of this?!" She asked, her purple eyes widening in fear as she heard a low chuckle behind her.

"Vincent put her down!" Scott exclaimed.

"My, my, Scott, you sure do know how to pick them" the person known as Vincent hissed out as he turned Violet around so she was facing him. Violet's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the man. He's skin was dark and he had long purple hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a purple vest but his torso was still expose, his eyes held no pupils and were pure white as horns sprouted from his skull. Instead of legs his bottom half was that of a purple snake's tail with a yellow belly. With a clawed hand, Vincent placed it on Violet's right cheek while a forked tongue came out and licked her other one.

"Ew" Violet grunted in disgust as she struggled in her binds, which tightened themselves around her body.

"Vincent, let her go! She's not food!" Scott cried out in anger as he glared at the naga that held his friend. "Let Violet go!" He demanded, causing the naga to chuckle.

"Violet, what a lovely name for a lovely girl" Vincent hissed out, causing Violet's face to become flush before she narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at him.

"Let me go!" Violet snapped.

"Hm, let me think about it...no" Vincent said, chuckling as he dislocated his jaws, revealing all his sharp pearly whites. Violet paled as a look of horror soon crossed her face as she looked at the sharp teeth. Whimpering she shut her eyes tightly and started to shake.

"I c-can't w-watch!" Jeremy cried as he covered his eyes with his pale hands.

"You see what happened when you bring another human here Scott!" Fritz exclaimed as he looked at the frozen messenger. "Scott" he said a little worried as the brunette didn't tare his gaze away from the scene, watching as the naga was nearing his friend more and more. Vincent's eyes looked at the shaking brunette that was in his grasp, before taking a different approach, tilting his head he brought his sharp teeth near the girl's neck and bite down roughly. A loud screech escaped past Violet's lips at the searing pain that shot through her body.

"Stop, please!" She begged as the naga bit down harder, Violet shivered as she could feel the blood that slipped past the naga's lips run down her shoulder and stain more of her shirt. She whimpered as the naga shivered in delight at the sweet taste of her blood as he removed his jaws from her neck and licked the wounds with his forked tongue. Smiling with half lidded white eyes he smiled down at her before releasing her.

"Hope to see you again Violet" Vincent hissed out as he winked and slithered away. Taking this change Scott dashed forward to Violet who fell to her knees and clutched her shoulder. Looking at her with worry, he bit his lip before frowning and picking her up.

"Come on, let's get to the next village and get you patched up" Scott mumbled while carrying her. "Next time I have to deliver a message, you're staying home, got that" he said, as the brunette nodded weakly before falling into a peaceful slumber while her neck throbbed in pain.

* * *

A/N: So to make up for the stories we lost, I promise to be posting some little one-shots. Now if any of you want me to continue this please tell me in the reviews. But for now this will be just a nice small one-shot and just so you know the appearance of the characters are based off of Rebornica's versions.

Also a little thing is the Violet is this story is the OC I had created for my 'Unlikely Love' story, I didn't know Rebornica had a character named Violet that was Vincent's daughter but, my OC is not to copy her's, this was one I created. I haven't seen all her comics that involved the FNAF's characters (having trouble finding them), I've only seen a few and in none of them had I seen her 'Violet' character. But she's an amazing artist and her Mythology!AU is amazing.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
